To the past and start all over
by kateshay
Summary: I was chased deep into my past, and now I am stuck here, but I will change things, because this is my chance to to make things right, to start all over. And I will, while enjoying every minuet of it, after all what could go wrong? sakura centric
1. prelude, intro, preface thing

hello dear readers i am redoing to the past due to many reasons but i have good ideas for it now that i have reread it after so long .the original was deleted

this will still be a sakura itachi story

THIS IS JUST THE PROLOG THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE US SHORTLY AND PLEASE LOOK AT MY AUTHOR PAGE FOR INPORTANT INFORMATION.

THANK YOU ENJOY THE STORY!!

* * *

'Slice…drip…drip' the kunai thrown by the unseen enemy hit the cloaked figures arm, leaving a bleeding wound on the already battered person.

"Well, well what do we have here? A wounded Akatsuki member and dead bodies, I wonder who killed them?" said a boy with black hair, as he stood near the clocked member.

The figure stood up, swaying a bit as she did so, "you are really weak to come at me when I am already tired, and almost unable to fight." She said in a voice that was painfully familiar to Sasuke.

"I am not weak, I am smart," said Sasuke as he got another kunai out, "besides it is easier to interrogate a person who can fight much, now who are you?"

The person smirked, and removed her hat, "aww Sasuke-kun you don't remember me, I'm hurt." She smirked as her pink hair fluttered in the breeze, as she looked at her former teammate's face that was filled with surprise.

"I herd rumors that you joined them Sakura, but I never believed it, you were always weak and loyal." Said Sasuke with a smirk, "now tell me where is my brother is, and I will take you back to Konoha with me."

"Aww but why would I want to go with you, and leave Akatsuki. Or for the matter tell you where my fiancé is?" asked Sakura as she showed him her ring. Sasuke looked shocked, but anger quickly replaced it, he drew out his sward and said in a dark tone, "I will have you." And he charged at her. Sakura, expecting this, shot off into the woods with Sasuke close behind.

'Dammit, what do I do? I don't think we can shake him or stop him, and he will have a team close by, so even if we do stop I don't think I can take on anyone else, and we don't have enough energy or chakra to fight anymore.' Thought Sakura.

'**I have an idea but it is risky**' replied Is or inner Sakura. _'I don't care, what is it?'_ **'Half a mile east of here there is a clearing with a lake. Go to the bottom of the lake and pulse your chakra, the lake is special and can only be used by Haruno clan members, it can create a postal to the past.'** Said Is as Sakura headed east setting up some exploding notes as she went in hopes of slowing Sasuke down.

'**Depending on how much chakra determines where you land in your past.'** Explained Is.

When they got to the clearing Sakura took one look back, and jumped in gathering as much chakra she could before letting it burst, sending her into a world of darkness.

* * *

well tell me what you think

i will try to make future chapters much longer and the story will be much longer than it was origionaly.


	2. uchiha, school, and how old am i!

sorry it took so long

check my profile

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1

15 years earlier

'_Ugh what happened'_ thought Sakura as she sat up in her bed. **'We were being chased by Sasuke and then we jumped into a lake and fell into the past'** Said Is. Sakura got out of bed feeling really small. _'How old am I?" _thought Sakura as she went to her closet.

'Look at your calendar." Said inner.

Sakura complied and almost did a double take. _'Five, I'm a freaking five year old, and it is the day before I start at the academy.'_ Thought Sakura in an angry panic. **'Chill girl I will find your memories of when you were five around today so that way you won't be without a paddle you are a bit to early to be us so it give me time to find them'** said inner as she went to find them.

Sakura began to try to walk around tripping every so often, _'I am so not use to being so small._' Thought Sakura as she sat on the ground cross-legged and began looking for her chakra to find a small drop in the place of a large lake. _'My chakra is still developing.'_ Thought Sakura.

Inner came back a bit later bringing flashbacks of her youth. After that Sakura got dressed in a blue shirt and tan pants then went down stairs for breakfast talking with her parents about her first day of ninja school and how she was so excited. Then she went to the park and played on the swings till it got too crowded and the mean girls started to pick on her. After that Sakura wandered into the woods just looking for some solitude and peace of mind. Sakura was close to the Uchiha compound when she heard the rhythmical clunk of shurikin's hitting targets. This sparked Sakura's interest, and she changed her course toward the sound. Sakura arrived in a clearing with a young boy of about 11 in it, he had long black hair pulled into a horse tail, and lines on his face, Sakura knew this was Itachi.

Sakura watched him for a while till he fell down from exertion.

Sakura was shocked, Itachi never did this, so with that in mind she went to see if he was ok. "Hey mister, are you ok?" asked Sakura as she sat down by Itachi. Itachi opened his eyes, "at least you did not faint, that would have been bad. You are really powerful you must be a ninja. I am about to start the academy myself, because I want to protect my precious people. Hey what is your name mister?" said Sakura as she looked at him as he got into a seated position. "Itachi." He said. "Itachi as in weasel that is so cool, they are my favorite creature, and they are much more useful then Sakura blossoms, like my name, "oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself I am Sakura Haruno," ranted Sakura with a smile.

Itachi looked at the strange little girl. She was talkative, but her presence was comforting, and made him feel safe. When Sakura asked if they could be friends Itachi found himself saying yes. He watched as her face lit up with joy, "really, your the first friend I ever had," Sakura then looked at the sky, "I have to get going, but lets play after school Itachi." Said Sakura as she ran off. Itachi stared after the strange girl with a small smile 'she is interesting,' then his face became blank, as he got his things together and headed home.

They met like that almost everyday, he would be training, and she would come and sit under a tree , or doing homework, or just watch him. Then they would talk, he learned a lot about her, like she had an older brother that she never met, she was picked on constantly, and she had a lot of knowledge, because she listened a lot. He even made a few observations about her like the fact that her eyes glazed over and made weird faces when she watched him. She also knew when he was lying. She was a puzzle to him, and he felt that he was missing a few pieces.

But two years later, their routine changed, he got accepted into anbu. Sakura was happy for him, but sad that she would not get to spend as much time with him, he just did not know the whole truth.

After many months in anbu, Itachi found out about a plot that his family was making to take over Konoha; he immediately told the Hokage what he knew the kage was disturbed. A few days later he was summoned to Danzo's office. "You are here because the elders have made their decision." Said the rickety old man. "They have decided that for the good of Konoha you family must be eliminated and the only one to kill an Uchiha is an Uchiha" he then told Itachi what he needed to do this. Itachi had two weeks to carry out this mission.

So when he went home he looked up how to get this ultimate weapon, and what he found scared him… he had to kill his best friend. He was still out of it when he went to go see Sakura.

Sakura frowned when she saw him, because she knew what was wrong. When Itachi sat down she crawled beside him, "hey Itachi, what's wrong?" she asked in an innocent voice. "I have to do something I don't want to do, but I must do to save the village." Said Itachi. "I have to choose my family, or my village." Sakura looked at him then smiled, "don't worry I'm sure that you will do the right thing." Itachi eyes widened, "how can you have so much faith in me?" asked Itachi. "You are the first friend I ever had, you were nice to me, so I trust you with my life." Said Sakura as she began her daily rant of what was happening in her life. Itachi smiled, for this girl he would be willing to die, she was the reason he still had his sanity, he would not kill his family for the village, he would do it for her, and her safety.

A week later Itachi killed his entire clan except Sasuke. He went to the clearing even though it was late, he wasn't expecting her there, but she was, it was as if she was waiting for him. He went up to her and hugged her, holding her close, "I have to leave, it will be a long time till I am able to see you again." He said. "I know, I will miss you, but we will see each other again, and when we do I will have become stronger." Said Sakura as she hugged him tightly. "Do me one favor," Said Itachi, "what?" "Watch over Sasuke for me." He said, "I will," said Sakura, as she pulled back a little. "You need to get going." Said Sakura, Itachi nodded in agreement, and gave her a kiss on her forehead before disappearing.

When Sakura woke the next morning she felt a bit empty, like a part of her was missing. News of the Uchiha massacre was everywhere. Sasuke did not show up at school, he was at the hospital this made his fan girls angry and upset. They took their anger out on Sakura. Sakura really did not care until one said, "She has no friends because she is a freak." It hurt, a lot she ran off crying, the only good that came out was that she met Ino that day.

It had been a couple of day since Sasuke had come to class, and the teacher was worried that he was going to fall behind, so he got one of his students to take him a packet of assignments and stuff to him, and Sakura was the person to do it, because she was the smartest in class.

When Sakura went to the hospital she learned that Sasuke had already gone to his new apartment. On the way there, Sakura saw a vegetable stand, remembering Sasuke's love of tomatoes, she got a bag full of the red fruit. The apartment that Sasuke was living in was on the second floor; the lights were on showing that he was home. Sakura knocked on the door two times before she her him say coming, when he opened the door he did not look to happy, "what do you want." Sasuke demanded.

"The teacher was worried that you would fall behind because you missed some important lectures, so he gave me some assignment to give you that you missed, and I am to show you the new jutsu's we learned in class, because there is a test on them coming up." Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and let her in. Sakura smiled and took off her shoes.

She put the stuff on the table when she smelled something, "hey Sasuke is something burning?" Sasuke's eyes widened "shit," he said as he ran to the kitchen where there was a pot that was putting off smoke.

While Sasuke put the fire out, Sakura opened the window to let the smoke out. Then she looked over to see what he was trying to make, "rice?" Asked Sakura as Sasuke nodded "steamed or fried?" "Steamed." Said Sasuke. Sakura sighed and put her hand over her face. Then said, "the assignments are going to have to wait." Sakura looked at her weirdly, "why?" he asked, "you need to know how to cook some basic meals so you don't die or kill yourself by eating bad food. Now do you have anymore rice?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

"Good now go get it." Said Sakura as she took the pot and scraped out the burnt rice into the trash, and then washed it real quick. "Now cooking rice is real easy," started Sakuras, as she showed him how to cook rice when it was over they had some rice balls to eat while studying.

When they sat down at the table Sakura saw her bag, "oh yeah, when I was coming here I passed a vegetable seller and got some tomatoes," said Sakura. Sasuke's face lit up as she handed him some of the bigger juicier ones.

Sasuke was happy he had been trying for hours to make rice, then Sakura shows up bringing homework, and then shows him how to make rice, and to top it all off, she has tomatoes that she got on her way here, he would not admit it but she was kind of cool. He was sort of sad when she got ready to go. "I hope to see you in school tomorrow," said Sakura as she left.

After this Sasuke watched her, she was friends with Ino who was a really loud fan girl, she was also a bit shy, as time went on she became more strong willed, she also was the best academically, and the first to master new jutsu, but she was weak in other areas. But after that day they really had no other contact, except when they were paired up on projects, which was not very often. She also seemed on friendly terms with almost everyone in class.

Sakura was a little disappointed, she and Ino had their fallout over Sasuke, it was because Ino was jealous that Sasuke would actually talk to Sakura. But what can you do it is what needed to happen, and Sakura knew they would make up later.

* * *

tell me what you think


	3. team 7 united again

sorry for the long wait, but my schoold computer crashed before i could save anny of my work so i lost my origional to the past along with a bunch of others, the depression mede me stop writing for a while. then there was some crazyness with getting computers and stuff, but never fear now i have my own computer again and i am ready to write again, reviews fule my writing.

and super sory for the short chapter the others will be longer i promise.

Chapter 2

Sakura now age 12, was just the same as she was before the time jump. She was not a fin girl, but she was smart and a pretty average ninja. Everything was going to her plan.

And today she would be put on her team. She was ecstatic.

_Today will be perfect._' She thought.

Sakura walked outside, it was a perfect day. She could see Ino's shop coming up, and Ino coming out.

"Hello forehead girl, great day isn't it." Said Ino as she matched Sakura's speed.

"Yes it is." Said Sakura as she walked a little faster, then Ino walked faster.

**And before you could blink they were racing down the street.**

'**This is actually kinda fun.'**

But Sakura wasn't paying attention.

The race ended quite like the first with no clear winner.

Then they all sat down when the teacher came in, and started calling the teams. As expected Naruto had a hissy fit when he learned that he was on Sasuke's team. Sakura just smiled.

Then they all left for lunch break, Sakura packed a little food for Both of her boys, "hey I got food for me and whoever my teammates would be, would you two like to share, after all it is too much for jut me to eat." said Sakura pointing to a five layer lunch box. Naruto's mouth dropped at the sight of the thing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "why is it so big?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "because I knew that I would be feeding two growing boys, and I also did not know what my teammates would like so I made a bit of everything." said Sakura. Naruto happily agreed and Sasuke shrugged.

They ate in relative peace; Sasuke found the tomato rice balls she made and was devouring them quickly but politely, Naruto was trying a bit of everything, mostly because he had never had such good food before.

Sakura smirked on the inside_, 'there is nothing greater that food that can bring these two together,_ **'besides violence.'** stated Inner. Yes there was always conflict and punching each other if things got desperate.

After lunch and some minor squabbles, they went back to the room and waited and waited.

Yeah they were waiting a long time, Sakura was reading Sasuke was brooding and Naruto was restless.

Finally Naruto jumped up and began rigging his prank.

Once he finished putting the eraser at the top of the deer he jumped down saying, "that is what you get for being late." Sasuke scoffed, "like a jounin would fall for that stupid booby trap. As he said that a gloved hand began opening the door and the eraser fell right on Kakashi's head.

Naruto burst out laughing, "I can't believe you fell for it." said Naruto, thought Sasuke. Sakura just gave a little smile from the place where she was reading.

Kakashi put on a thinking face, "hm, how can I say this? My first impression is I don't like you guys."

When they got to the roof they began to introduce.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." said Kakashi as he leaned against the rail.

"What do you want to know?" asked Sakura.

"Who about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that.

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" said Naruto.

Sakura gave an inner smirk, "yeah you look kinda suspicious."

"Oh me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi.. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...dreams for the future... and I have lots of hobbies." said Kakashi, the preteens sweat dropped 'all we learned was his name.'

"Ok let's start on the right." said Kakashi.

"Yosh my name is Uzimaki Naruto, what I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen, what I dislike is waiting three minuets for the ramen to cook," by this point Kakashi was wondering if ramen was all he thought about. "And my dream is to surpass the Hokage, and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existences, hobbies pranks I guess. Kakashi stared at Naruto 'he's grown in an interesting way.'

"Next said Kakashi scratching his head. Sasuke went next with his morbid monolog, "my name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and i don't really like anything, and I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambitution. The rection of my clan and to kill a certain man." with this Sasuke got lots of stares.

"Ok, and lastly the girl." said Kakashi.

Sakura gave him a glare, "my name is Haruno Sakura, I like being in the loop and knowing what is going on, I hate people who think they are better than others(enter scowl) and bickering artists. My dream for the future is to be a medic better than Tsunade. And my hobby is training and learning stuff." said Sakura.

After the introduction he told them about the survival training.

--

Kakashi use to be an anbu so he had a habit of watching people's body language and faces and analyzes them. He was not too surprised with the boys it was actually the girl that he was interested in. she was not interested in love, she also seemed like an old soul. He had look through her academy profile, she had the best chakra control in class, she had good behavior and easily dissolved conflict between people in class she made perfect scores an tests, she could have skipped ahead but her physical portions were average and her chakra reserves were small. But nothing ever had to be repeated to her. Bit sometimes during class she would space out and make strange faces.

from this Kakashi could deduct that Sakura probably had a photographic memory, and probably perfect chakra control especially the way she was able to mask her chakra to the point where he could not sense it.

--

Sakura sat under their tree in their grove waiting, her necklace went off earlier signaling that he was coming tonight. Over the past few years Itachi would come visit her usually on her birthday or when ever he got the chance. Itachi was recently confronted by a woman who was Sakura's real mother and he found that he was engaged to Sakura, she had given him a letter to give to Sakura. He was going to give it to her as well as her graduation present from him.

He was closing in on the grove and he saw Sakura sitting beneath the tree in a pretty red dress. Itachi walked into the clearing and Sakura ran to him hugging him like she always did after so long apart.

"Hi Tachi!"

You see Itachi can not just come so close to Konoha looking like Itachi, so Itachi put on a brown wig every time he comes.

"Hello Sakura." said Itachi in his silky voice "I can assume that you are now a genin." asked Itachi. Sakura looked at him with a smile, "yep, my sensei is Hatake Kakashi and my team mates are Uzimaki Naruto and Sasuke." said Sakura.

Itachi smiled warmly at her as he took this tidbit of information in. "That's great Sakura, I got you a present." said Itachi holding out a package. Sakura look at the thing and then looked at Itachi, "you did not have to get me a present," she said in a sweet voice before ripping it out of his ands and tearing it open, obviously wanting the present.

Her gift was simple a fancy set of new ninja took, some medic scrolls, and a fancy letter addressed to her from her mother.

Dear Sakura,

My name is Yuki Haruno and I am your mother, but you can call me "my wonderful amazing mommy". I am a big talker so I do not want to explain everything here because if I did that then you would probably have a big five page letter, so once day soon I shall summon you from your castle that has kept you safe. For I long to see the day you come running to me with tears in your eyes to my open arms and call me mommy.

Also you are engaged to a handsome young man, I shant say who to prolong the suspense for he will propose himself or I shall reveal his most darkest secrets to the world.

I shall see you soon my sweet wonderful gift from above.

Love, your amazing wonder fabulous pink haired mother Yuki!

Sakura stared at the letter in a dazed.

Itachi waited patiently for Sakura to stop thinking, and after a moment Sakura did, she flung herself at Itachi bawling.

"Itachi I don't want to get married to some stranger, what if he is old and ugly and mean." Said Sakura.

Itachi patted her on the back and stroked her hair. "Don't worry he is none of those things." Said Itachi in a soothing voice.

Sakura sniffled a little and looked at him, "how do you know?" asked Sakura.

"Because he is me." Said Itachi.

Sakura gazed up at him with a shocked expression then she smiled and hugged him again, but this time out of joy.

----

i had to get the fluff out of my system the next few chapters will be more productive.


	4. tests, friends and family

hello faithfull readers i have uploaded another chapter. i apologize for the wait.

Sakura woke up the next morning a little tired, but she packed her new weapons and put on her usual garb, then got a pack and a sleeping bag and walked toward the training field. At the training ground she saw Sasuke and Naruto both looking half asleep, Sakura then proceeded to lay out her sleeping bag and fall back to sleep.

She had decided early on that it would be too much trouble to change the bell test, besides the boys still needed to learn this particular lesson.

A few hours later Kakashi found his team in a precarious situation. Sakura was sitting at the base of a tree next to Naruto who was covered in a red sleeping bag with the Haruno symbol on it. Sasuke was also sitting at the base of a tree asleep.

When Sakura noticed his presence she gave him a little glare and woke the boys up.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, how nice of you to finally show up," said Sakura in an icy tone. Sasuke and Naruto paled at the tone, Kakashi gave a little smile, and "sorry I got lost on the path of life,"

Sakura just looked at him with eyes that said a thousand words, "if we were in the field there is a high probability that we could be dead by now."

"Well, anyways," said Kakashi as he set the timer, "Ok, it's set for noon. Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon," said Kakashi, "those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And the [person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi

Naruto and Sasuke looked stricken. "you can even use your shurikens. You wont succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." Finished with his explication Kakashi began to answer there comments. Then the game was on.

Just as the first time Sakura and Sasuke hid and Naruto being the dunce came at Kakashi head on. From that point onward it was pretty much the same, nothing really changed and the end result was the same, Naruto tied to the tree and them with a second chance.

They are thee lunch in minimum peace till Naruto's stomach growled. Sakura lost her patience, and offered up her food, "here eat, you need it more than I do," Said Sakura as she handed him the food.

"But Sakura, wont you get in trouble?" said Naruto. "Kakashi is not around so I doubt he won't really mind; besides you will need the energy to fight," said Sakura as she picked up her chopsticks and feeds Naruto.

Then out of nowhere Kakashi bursts in this time around Sakura took time to appreciate the special affects, "you, you… pass," said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were speechless, they could not believe in what they were hearing. Sakura smiled fondly as all hell broke lose.

They made a plan to meet up tomorrow at the bridge for their fist real mission.

Sakura left the field heading towards a favorite little spot of hers, a nice quiet little tea shop. When Sakura entered the shop she looked around for a spot to sit and that is when she spotted Hinata. Sakura smiled as she remember the Hinata of the past, a strong kind and caring woman who was totally in love with Naruto. At the time before her defection they had been great friends. And so with resolve Sakura walked over to Hinata's table and sat down across from her. Giving one of her best smiles, "hi, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Sakura.

Hinata was a little surprised but nodded. "Hey Hinata did you pass the genin test?" asked Sakura as she sipped on her tea. "Y-yes it was sort of h-hard."

Sakura smiled, "so was ours for a moment I thought that we would lose, but we did pass, even if it was only by the skins of out teeth.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

-

3 weeks of chasing Tora, planting rice, painting fences. The work was so tedious it almost killed her. During those three weeks she and Hinata met up regularly at the tea shop, or the training field, or to go shopping, they were the best of friends; Sakura even got Hinata to stop stuttering around her. The first big ninja mission came and that was the mission to wave.

The wave mission had nothing to it there was nothing she could change for the better, Sasuke had to get his sharingan, Naruto needed the practice. The wave mission was crucial for both Sasuke and Naruto. All she could do was heal them when they got injured. And before she know it they were back in Konoha giving their report of their c that turned into an s class mission, and it went down as such.

It was only a few days later that Sakura got another letter from her mother, right in the middle of training with her team.

Dearest Sakura,

It is I once again you wonderful fabulous mother. I have heard that you just completed you first out of the village mission that was supposed to be a c-class but was actually much higher. But now as your mother I must express my concern for you safety, so as I have promised in my earlier letter it is time that I draw you away from you castle and into my awaiting bosom. Where upon you and your team will be trained personally by me and you brother's team. You aunt has also told me that you have been showings signs of awakening. This is also another reason that you must come here so you can be taught about you special abilities. I have sent word to the Hokage and he will be giving you and you team this mission

So until then.

Sakura read the letter with an exasperated sigh; her team mates also read the letter over her shoulder.

And true to the mothers word they were called to the Hokages office later that day.

"Ss you probably know, Sakura is being summoned to her clan compound, and you probably know that you will be escorting her and staying with her until she is released."

--

They set out the next morning, because if they moved quickly they would make it by sunset. They stopped for lunch at a quiet little stand in a village. "so Sakura what is your family like?" asked Naruto. Sakura looked down and blushed a little bit, "well I was really little when I left so I don't really remember anything. But aunty said that the Haruno clan is really different from other clans, and that it is hard to put into words. But that they are very accepting no matter whom you are, and that the clan compound is a safe haven for anyone who seeks it."

They stared at her explanation, although it made sense that she did not really know much about her clan, but her description that the compound was a safe place for everyone was just strange.

After lunch they set off again moving towards the compound. Moving at a moderate pace, they made good time getting to the place just as the sun started going beyond the horizon.

The boys were pretty impressed; the place was big, and pretty. They were met by two people one boy and one girl both having reddish pink hair and deep green eyes. "Welcome to the Haruno compound, Sakura-hime. We are Itasa and Deiori, Yuki-sama has instructed us to take you to you rooms in the main building." They said as they moved towards the center of the little town. "Yuki-sama apologizes for not being here to greet you herself, but she is in a very important meeting, but she will see you in the morning for breakfast."

They were taken up to the second floor of the main building where they were given their own rooms.

Sakura sighed as she laid out on her big bed.

'**you should be happy'**

'_I know I get to see Itachi again,'_

'**as well as your use to be dead clan, this is where you get to change stuff'**

'_it's more that that, I mean what about Sasuke and Itachi.'_

'**yeah well Itachi needs to tell the truth'**

'_I guess, but I am still nervous,'_

'**well there is nothing you can do about it, so sleep'** demanded inner Sakura.

Sakura complied falling asleep.

--

_Two lone figures walked through a village painted red with blood. It wasn't until they got to the center of the small village that they saw the first of the bodies, women and children with red hair. Ninja protecting the main house. The shorter of the two figures turned away sticking closer to her partner. The kills were recent just a few days old. They split up searching for any survivors. Sakura enter the main building and Itachi searched the surrounding houses. The main house was filled with even more bodies, and smelled of death. Sakura sent out her chakra searching for any sigh of life, she found one, two doors on her left, she ran to the room and too the woman on the floor. _

_She was barely alive, and far pass anything Sakura could do for her, but she tried anyways. "Stop that child, I am dying save you energy," whispered the woman her light blue eyes focusing on Sakura, before she let out a smile. "I am glad that I got to see you face once again before I died, little Sakura." The woman gave a violent cough. "Be strong my child." And with that the woman died. Sakura cried hugging this woman that could only be her mother. Itachi found her later holding the woman, he picked her up and took her away from the blood stained village, and the family she never knew._

---

hello a few points.

this looked longer than it was.

for those who read my first attempt,

im keeping yuki the same - hyper bubbly

itasa and deiori - i serisouly couldent resist adding that, for those who did not reat the first to the past, they were puppets that sakura had made that had the like ness of itachi sakura(itasa) and deidara and sasori (deiori) i took the puppet thing out for convience but the names are there.

i hope this is a lot more easier to understand and follow than the first.


End file.
